world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121213-jossik-sami
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:12 -- GG: Hey, Sαm-, r-ght? AA: Yes, that's me. Who's this? GG: Th-s -s Joss-k Kαtαrn GG: -'m α troll GG: - th-nk we met once, αctuαlly AA: Oh....you're the one we rescued on Derse....then had to rescue again because we gave you to Scarlet. AA: Sorry about that. GG: oh, -t's f-ne GG: thαnk you for thαt, by the wαy GG: the whole rescu-ng th-ng AA: Well sure. A friend of Null's is a friend of mine. GG: cool GG: so, Sαm-, whαt k-ndα stuff do you l-ke to do? AA: Oh, I like to do arts and crafts and things. GG: oh, cool GG: l-ke pα-nt-ng αnd stuff? AA: Yeah. Only I made a paintbrush that's haunted or cursed or something with this alchemy stuff and now it's got everyone spooked and I don't even remember what I painted with it. GG: holy crαp AA: I just made a bunch of new paintbrushes....but they all came out the same way. AA: So I'm not really sure what's going on here. GG: gαh, -'m sorry GG: thαt's freαky GG: αll - αlchem-zed wαs some new outf-ts αnd swords αnd stuff AA: No worries. I'm a witch or whatever, so I guess taming naughty spirits is probably something I'm supposed to do anyway. GG: hαhα yeαh AA: And SO's looking into it, so I'm sure she'll figure something out. GG: w-tch of whαt, exαctly? AA: Breath. Still haven't figured out what that's supposed to mean, but it sounds neat I guess. GG: huh GG: mαybe -t's l-ke w-nd αnd stuff? GG: or mαybe you keep people αl-ve by g-v-ng them breαth or someth-ng GG: αs fαr αs - cαn tell, everyth-ng -n th-s gαme -s lαyered -n symbol-sm GG: - myself αm the kn-ght of heαrt GG: αs fαr αs -'ve been αble to f-gure out, -t hαs more to do w-th the sp-r-t αnd the soul thαn αny romαnt-c sh-t AA: So someone's been telling you how it all works then? AA: You've got your sprite or whatever with its second thing in it, I guess? GG: no, thαt's just whαt - myslef hαve ph-losoph-zed GG: my spr-te -s not w-th me αt the moment, no AA: I wouldn't even know where to start on philosophizing on this stuff. Maybe if I were on LOGAT or something. LOTAC's all about Katie. You know she's actually got cool powers? GG: reαlly? AA: She did some weird thing with an hourglass. Like sand magic or something. AA: It was so cool. GG: oh r-ght, kαte's th-ngy -s t-me AA: Yeah, that's her dumb title. What, do you think her magicky stuff was related to her title? GG: probαbly GG: hourglαss sounds t-mey w-mey GG: -dk whαt k-ndα powers heαrt would even get me GG: or whαt breαth would get you AA: But if that were true I'd have witchy powers. And I'm pretty sure I don't, because I haven't met any talking cats or invoked the spirits or whatever. Although I did make myself a cool hat. And a broom. But I just made those for a laugh, it's not like they came to me through DESTINY. GG: hmm GG: mαybe you dont hαve just generαl "w-tchy powers" GG: mαybe you hαve w-tchy powers spec-f-cαlly pertα-n-ng to breαth AA: Well I haven't seen any talking....breath cats? AA: I don't even know what kind of familiar a witch of breath would have! GG: mαybe α b-rd of some sort? GG: l-ke αn eαgle or someth-ng AA: What, like a crow or a magpie or something? AA: Nah, eagles are for rangers or druids or something. GG: hrm AA: Or sometimes wizards. GG: crows seem more ddomy thαn breαthy though GG: mαgp-es αre cool though, r-ght AA: I guess so. They've got no attention span though. GG: hehe, sounds l-ke some trolls - know AA: Anyway, I heard that birds are dinosaurs! GG: wα-t GG: whαt αre d-nosαurs? AA: Birds are. AA: And also t-rexes. GG: ...t rexes? AA: And the ones with all the plates on their backs. GG: -'ve heαrd of some lus-- l-ke thαt GG: but - don't th-nk they're αnyth-ng l-ke b-rds GG: well, for humαns -ts probαbly dd-fferent AA: Someone told me that t-rexes had feathers. AA: Which is totally crazy. GG: - guess -t -s AA: So that's the important thing to remember about magpies. AA: Wait, why did we start talking about magpies again? GG: um GG: hm GG: - th-nk we were tαlk-ng αbout w-tches or someth-ng AA: Hey, do they even have magpies on Troll Earth? AA: Or whatever you call it? GG: Altern-α AA: Maybe they're Troll Magpies. GG: αnd yeαh, we do AA: All gray feathered and with horns. GG: mαgp-e -s more of α h-ghblood term GG: the common term -s "sh-ny steαl-ng feαtherbeαst" AA: And with little symbols on their chests. AA: But horns on a bird would look weird. They'd be like little dragons. GG: no, the symbols hαve α VERY d-fferent meαn-ng αnd prupose AA: For trolls, or for Magpies? GG: symbols αre troll exclus-ve AA: Because I don't think magpies can read. AA: Or whatever it is you do when you recognize symbols. GG: you see, the symbol -s αss-gned when we f-n-sh the tr-αls GG: our symbol w-ll αlwαys mαtch up to someone -n troll h-story GG: they αre your αncestor AA: Oh, right, another troll said something about trials. Something about babies having to go to court or something. GG: no, more l-ke α gαuntlet AA: I don't even have any idea what that was all about. AA: Babies wearing gauntlets? AA: That'd be....adorable. GG: we hαve to complete tests of strength αnd -ntell-gence to be deemed f-t to surv-ve AA: Are they like grown-up sized gauntlets, or baby-sized? GG: there αre no gαuntlets GG: -t wαs α f-gure of speech AA: I am almost certain you said something about gauntlets... GG: f-gure of speech AA: Okay, so babies go to court WITHOUT gauntlets... GG: no court, no gαuntlets AA: ...which I guess makes sense because Gauntlets are not exactly formal wear. GG: NO COURT NO GAUNTLETS GG: we hαve to complete tests of strength αnd -ntell-gence to be deemed f-t to surv-ve GG: those αre the tr-αls AA: As babies? GG: yes AA: But babies aren't strong OR smart. GG: we hαve to be AA: They're like....kinda useless for like five years or something. GG: or we d-e GG: now do you wαnnα know αbout troll symbols or not? AA: But babies can't even support their own necks! GG: , th-s -s AFTTER we pupαte GG: when we're just l-ttle w-gglers AA: Oh, so we're talking about teenagers? GG: no, - th-nk the humαn equ-vαlent would be GG: toddlers, - th-nk? AA: You go through puberty before you're toddlers?! GG: no AA: No wonder trolls seem to be all about "sexy tiems." GG: omg L-STEN GG: - cαn't tell you th-ngs -f you keep tαlk-ng w-thout l-sten-ng GG: ok? AA: Okay. GG: trolls stαrt αs grubs. then we pupαte -nto w-gglers, wh-ch αre the developmentαl equ-vαlent of your humαn "toddlers" GG: when we become w-gglers, we go through the tr-αls. AA: Grubs? Gross! GG: no -nterupt-ng! AA: So you're like bug people? But you look just like us, and we're monkeys. AA: Or something. GG: pleαse, just LET ME F-N-SH GG: "the tr-αls" -s the nαme for α ser-es of chαllenges thαt test our strength, our -ntell-gence, αnd our w-ll GG: those who fα-l, d-e GG: those who l-ve αre p-cked by α lusus. GG: the lusus -s α k-nd of αn-mαl thαt serves the sαme funct-on αs your humαn "pαrents" GG: when αre lusus p-cks up, we αre αlso αss-gned α symbol AA: Oh yeah, one of you said something about parents not raising their own kids. AA: I think it might've been Null. AA: That's still so sad. GG: our symbol corresonds w-th α f-gure from h-story, who shαres, thαt symbol AA: Oh....so it's like a Noble House or something. GG: we αre dest-ned to follow -n the footsteps of the one whose symbol we shαre GG: except the houses αre of you αnd someone from h-story. AA: "This troll is from the House of Squigglyline." AA: "FOR THE GLORY OF SQUIGGLYLINE!" GG: - guess you'vve got the -deα, -n α wαy GG: αfter α sense AA: So then Troll Magpies don't have symbols on their chest because they're not a member of Troll Nobility. GG: no, ALL trolls hαve symbols GG: -ts not α troll nob-l-ty symbol, -ts α troll symbol AA: So it's more like families than houses? GG: - guess AA: Only without the getting together for Thanksgiving. GG: the th-ng -s GG: the trolls who contr-buted genet-c mαter-αl to our creαt-on GG: our αncestors AA: I'm going to assume that you just chose the grossest way possible to say "Parents" right there. GG: αre usuαlly long deαd by the t-me we've hαtched GG: yeαh GG: so pαrt of the whole th-ng -s just f-gur-ng out who your αncestor even -s AA: Probably the guy with your symbol. AA: If I had to guess. GG: well, - meαn, f-nd-ng the symbol cαn be α b-t of αn uph-ll bαttle GG: -t's del-berαtely vαgue so thαt we hαve to seαrch foor them GG: - st-ll don't know who my αncestor wαs GG: αnd now thαt αltern-α -s gone, - probαbly never w-ll AA: That's too bad. GG: yeαh GG: So, whαt wαs your αncestor l-ke? GG: or l-ke your pαrent or whαtever AA: The Colonel? He's sorta shouty and strict. GG: huh GG: thαt k-ndα sounds l-ke my lusus AA: Actually, I'm supposed to be trying to double whatever him so he can talk again, but I'm not sure where he got off to. GG: oh, you meαn prototype h-m? AA: I should probably go find him. Null wanted me to try to throw that vial Scarlet gave me so we could limit her like they did Jack and SO. AA: Or whatever. GG: huh, thαt's prety smαrt AA: Yeah, it was Null's idea. GG: of course GG: she's pretty smαrt GG: hey, - gottα go, but -t wαs n-ce meet-ng you AA: Nice meeting you too. GG: Goodbye, Sαm-r. AA: I'll keep an eye out for talking magpies, I guess. GG: hα -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:22 --